When Butch Hartman's Creations Collide
by TomahawkLance
Summary: Did you ever wonder what it would be like if Danny Phantom and Butch Hartman's other creation, Timmy Turner meet each other? Well, I've taken the liberty to do so! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

When Identical Worlds Collide

Part 1-April Vacation

_Danny Phantom_

Danny laid his head on his arm, to relax and counter out the boredom being transferred into the classroom. The young halfa glanced at the clock, and sighed in relief.

_Five more minutes till freedom, thank God…_

As you know April has a vacation, and you have to wait about two weeks, not a long time right? Wrong. It's feels like an eternity, especially young Danny Fenton (Phantom, cliché)

Freedom from the clutches of the ancient teachers and horrible school lunches were like heaven. But most importantly, April vacation marks the point of summer's oncoming.

Danny then sighed in disbelief, _freedom from school it may be, but from ghost fighting, nuh-uh, that **never** stops, great, just great._

**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

The teenagers in all rooms rushed out the doors and left the teachers staring blankly at the empty class room. The entrance doors burst open and the teenagers cheered. "What are you going to do?" One teenager said to the next, "I'm going on vacation, somewhere out of it. Like Florida," the other teenager replied. Danny groaned _it's not like they have to fight off stupid ghosts._

Tucker approached him with a wide smile on his face, while Sam had the usual straight face on. As Tucker got into view of Danny's face his frown disappeared and matched the Goth's. "Hey Danny, what's wrong? It's like April vacation!" Danny frown then matched his two friends he sighed, "I know the common facts Tucker, I would be like the rest of you, but even on vacation, I _still _work, sheesh." Tucker had a puzzeled look on his face which made Danny fall out of his gloomy state, and laugh, "I can't believe your neglecting the obvious, and I thought you were smart." Tucker gave him a nudge, "You know that isn't funny now what do you---'' Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and the phenomenon appeared, "BEWARE!" The three teenagers sighed and had a look on their faces, sort of like this, --;; Danny smirked, "I'll show you why, and while I'm at it I'll take some anger out to." The ghost then came into full view, "I AM THE B—'' " Yeah, yeah we get it, I'm going ghost!" Luminous blue rings formed around his waist, slowly moving upwards transforming him into his ghost self, Danny Phantom. "Hello misused punching bag!" he then flew up in the air and then full speed at the Box Ghost.

_Timmy Turner_

"5,4,3,2,…." A young brown haired boy staired at the clocks hands as the moved slowly to the time 3:00pm.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Timmy Sprang out of his seat along with the rest of the class, and flew out the door to the educating facility (hehehe, all scientific) "FREEDOM!" A word that meant so much to kids traveled through the air, letting even the old people know April vacation is upon the city of Dimmsdale. Timmy ran through the crowd to find a safe place to talk to his Godparents. "Aha!" Timmy's voice was overshadowed by the many others talking of their vacation plans and such. The pink-clad boy ran into a small alley, "Good enough." He looked at the sign posted along the left wall, "Jeremy's Pizza, Mmmm…Delicious!" Timmy placed a 'why would they put this here, no one would see it' look on his face.

POOF!

"Hey, Timmy happy April vacation!" Timmy jumped at the voice that appeared behind him. He then looked at the green haired fairy dressed in a business suit. "Yes, Timmy April vacation is finally here!" His gaze then reached the swirly pink haired fairy that floated beside him. "Thank guys! So...same to you?" The fairies gave him a smile, and Timmy looked at the sign, "Hey guys, can I ask you a question?" The fairies exchanged looks, and Wanda was the first to speak up. "Sure Timmy, what is it?" Timmy looked back at them and then pointed to the sign, "Why do they put those there when no one would look here?"\

Wanda and Cosmo gave him a puzzled look and Timmy looked at them with a frown.

"Errr….forget I asked…" Timmy then started walking home, about halfway there the fairies appeared in front of him once again. "Timmy, you know you have fairies godparents," said Cosmo. Timmy gave them a 'no duh' look, "Yes, I am aware of that, anything else Mr. and Mrs. Literal?" Wanda shook her head, "Cosmo needs to be more specific. What he means is why are you walking when you could poof home?" Timmy slapped himself on the forehead, "Duh, right. Hehe, I wish I was home!"

POOF!

Timmy appeared on his front steps as he reached for the door it swung open, and his nightmare stood at the foot.

"Vicky."

His frown made Vicky smile evily. "Why are you here?" Vicky then bent down like such a good babysitter, and then laughed maniacally. "Your parents are spending tonight out, so they called me to be here. Timmy crossed his arms over his chest, and she continued, "os that means you gotta spend your first night under my watch, now (pause) GET. TO. WORK. She pointed into the corrider and smiled like a villain.

"Oh Great."

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN…. Ehehee, you just know Timmy will cause the climax between both Butch Hartman creators. PLEASE COMMENT!


	2. Chapter 2

When Identical Worlds Collide

Part 2-The Oncoming

_Danny Phantom_

Danny's messy snow white hair flew behind him as he flew at top speed at his 'punching bag'. "What is wrong with you, is there anyway you can possibly stay in the Ghost Zone for more than a day!" Danny's silver gloved hand glowed an eerie green and an ectoplasmic ray shot at the direction of box-loving ghost. "I have no need to listen to y—ahhhh!" Danny's shot took a full on beating towards the ghost's chest and he flew back into the distance.

"Hrmm…well, I guess even if he continuously gets out, when I'm mad, he'll take the beating for me." Danny smirked and landed in front of his friends. "Danny, you know one day he might be more powerful," said the black-clad girl, her hair flowed slightly in the spring breeze. The trio looked at each other for a while. Then a smile spread across their faces and they laughed, "Sam, you sure know how to cheer someone up, I mean, when will that ever happen." The same ominous blue rings appeared around his waist, traveling up and over his head returning him to the blue jeaned Danny Fenton.

"So, guys want to head over to my place and watch some kind of movie or something?"

The Goth and the Techo Geek agreed and they walked to toward the direction of the abnormally large house of the infamous Ghost Portal. Upon arriving, Danny reached for the door knob only to be greeted by a man in orange spandex and a unusual device. "HEY, DANNY!" The three friends exchanged looks. "COME LOOK AT THE NEW FENTON INVENTION!" Danny let out a short yelp as his father pulled him into the living room.

Jack put Danny on the couch next to his orange haired sister, whose eyes were currently directed towards the contents of a book, Danny's friends joined him, only matching the uninterested look on there faces. The blue-clad woman, or the overly excited man's wife, Maddie was tinkering with an unperfected invention. Jack jumped in front of the children and held out the invention in full view, it resembled a phone.

"This is the Fenton Communicator, it supposedly allows you to talk with, but if not handled correctly it may do something else, something unimaginable." He then started messing with the buttons, "But it is not perfected yet, that is why my wife is working on the flawed buttons." The trio expectedly thought that she would comment, so they looked over to her and received no reply. "And as you can see she is hard at work and I think I might help her." He zoomed over to her and took a seat, mimicking her actions, the invention lye on the floor.

"I think we should all stay away from that thing," The young scholar had finally looked up from her book , and Danny nodded, he then put his gaze to his friends, "Now for the movie?" the trio smiled and they sat in front of the T.V, and the phantom picked up the remote scanning the channels.

_Timmy Turner_

Timmy sat on his knees, he had a maid's outfit on and groaned.(hehehe) "Why am I doing this!" He then placed the scrubber on the ground, he was doing toilet duty. He then frowned, and squirmed in the dress, "Egh, because I have no authority at the age of ten, man it stinks being a kid!" He got up and stretched out his arms, and looked outside the door and below the staircase. The evil babysitter sat with her legs on the recliner surrounded by food enjoying herself while the 10 year-old was made into a somewhat slavery. "I thought babysitter were supposed to be nice, but by now, I should realize most of them are horrible"

Timmy poked his head outside and looked at the clock. The short hand was barely on the eight and the long hand was barely on the twelve, Timmy sighted in relief. _They should be here---_suddenly the front door burst open, and Vicky's evidence suddenly disappeared She greeted them with a goodie-goodie smiled and waved. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner, how was your evening." The parents then gave her a wad of cash, "It was great, thank you, now if you would because your job is done." She directed her hand towards the door and the seemingly 'good' babysitter scooted out, and the door closed behind her. Timmy then smiled and darted towards his room in freedom.

"COSMO,WANDA!" He then sat on his bed waiting for them to return, they weren't in their fishbowl tonight.

POOF!

Wanda and Cosmo appeared in front of him. "Ahem," he pointed towards his, or should I her ridiculous costume, and hopped of the bed. Their wands glowed as the raised them and Timmy disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once the magical dust cleared, he reappeared wearing his usual attire. He yawned, and then sat on his bed once again. "Hey, guys, I wish I had a phone, I wanna call Chester and ask hi something." They nodded and a device that resembled a phone, but looked nothing like it appeared in his hands. Timmy looked at it for a while, then when he was about to push the button, the responsible fairy stopped him. "Timmy, I don't think you should play with that, we must of made a mistake, maybe we should—" Timmy waved his finger like a mother to a 5 year-old child who just got in trouble. "Eh, it's mine now, and I wanna…" His index finger then pushed a button, and a light flashed, like thunderstorm was taking place, and the lightning just took place. A swirling, green and blue portal appeared, and the child and godparents stared at it with awe. Timmy placed the device in his pocket and walked toward the portal, the energy produced in it gave off a breeze. He peered inside and light continued for what it seem like miles.

Timmy smiled and walked in, the portal mad a spark sound, and the godparents looked at Timmy's former steps and flew toward the portal.

"Timmy wait!" Wanda flew in only followed by her husband who had the same idiotic grin on his face.

SOOOO? How was it? Anyway hope you enjoyed! D


End file.
